


Roman Picisan

by Lunarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Ciuman pertama Langit tak lebih dari cerita klise cinta-cintaan remaja.
Relationships: Bumi Samahita/Langit Somadhara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Roman Picisan

_Ciuman pertama kelas 2 SMA dengan orang yang sudah kau anggap duri. Rumah kosong, angin sepoi-sepoi, suasana mendukung. Kecupan singkat yang tak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu. Kau merasa kecolongan—ia benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!—namun, aneh, kau tak terlalu menyesalinya._

Terdengar klise. Berada di situasi seperti ini, Langit pun merasa terjebak di adegan roman picisan kala SMA.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat semua ini gagal menjadi adegan klise film remaja adalah Bumi.

“Heh. Jangan bengong.”

Ciuman itu tak seharusnya terjadi. Kalau saja Mrs. Anna tidak memasangkannya dengan Bumi untuk tugas Bahasa Inggris, hari ini tak akan terjadi! Langit anggap ia ketiban sial ketika Bumi mengundangnya ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas itu bersama.

Ketiban sial karena tiba-tiba bibir itu sudah melekat lembut di bibirnya!

“... Dasar sinting.”

Ia harus lekas pergi dari sini. Dasar sialan! Persetan tugas Bahasa Inggris; kalau ia harus mengulang tugas itu sendiri, terjadilah! Persetan nilai. Persetan—

“Lo bisa dorong gue tadi, Langit.”

Wajah Langit panas sekali oleh amarah. Ada sedikit rasa malu juga. Memang, _memalukan!_

Memalukan karena Bumi benar. Harusnya ia dorong Bumi tadi, lalu menghantam wajahnya sampai babak belur. Kalau ia mau, ia masih bisa melemparkan bogem mentah itu sekarang. Namun, nyatanya ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya sepasang bola matanya menatap Bumi dengan sengit.

“Lo cowok.” Suaranya sedikit bergetar. “Gue juga.”

Gestur Bumi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia terganggu dengan hal itu. Sesama lelaki. Berciuman. _Lalu apa,_ begitu manik cokelat tuanya berkata tanpa kata.

“Lo cowok. Gue nggak keberatan.”

“Orang gila!”

Pemuda itu tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakan. Mungkin reaksi Langit. Mungkin wajahnya yang semakin mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

“Iya, iya. Maaf. Gue yang salah. Tadi cuma impulsif karena muka lo lucu kalo lagi serius. Ayo, kerjain lagi tugasnya.”

Begitu saja. Seakan-akan hal tadi bukan masalah besar. Seakan-akan ia hidup tanpa norma. Seakan-akan ia tak tahu bumi tempat kakinya berpijak.

 _Seakan-akan ia tak merenggut kesucian bibir perawan—_ perjaka _—Langit yang selalu terjaga sebelum bertemu orang yang tepat!_

“... Gue pulang.”

“Lho, trus tugas kita gimana?”

“Gue pulang!”

 _Pintu berdebam terbuka. Kau berlari, ia membuntuti. Tubuhmu tersentak ke belakang ketika ia menarikmu mendekat._ Tak boleh pulang, _ucap lengan kokoh yang merengkuhmu itu._

Lagi-lagi sebuah adegan roman picisan ala SMA yang mungkin kau— _dan Langit_ —pikirkan. Sayang, hanya bisa menjadi sebuah ilusi di kepala. Tak terjadi. Langit merutuk; satu ciuman dan khayalannya jadi tak lebih dari imaji perempuan haus drama!

Pintu memang berdebam terbuka. Langit berlari. Bumi tak membuntuti.

Hanya saja, sayup-sayup Langit dapat mendengar suara dengusan menahan tawa dari dalam kamar.


End file.
